The Heart's Desires
by Brenda -The One And Only Me
Summary: Riku Keeps Having A Dream About This Boy Named Sora, Though Apparently He Does Know Him, And It's Up To Him To Remember. Oneshot: RikuSora ... If You Dont Like Reading Bout Sora And Riku Together, Then DONT READ THIS! Lots Of Fluff In Parts.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Never will, and if I do, then I will go crazy like a Monkey and a room full of bananas! Not little ones, BIG ONES:D**

**Warning: THE DREAM IS REPATED! Lmao just to let you know.**

**Now that I have gotten on with that, lets get to my story! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Riku was running down the beach towards a spiky haired boy. He had never seen him on the small island, and they never got newcomers. As he got closer he seen that the boy was just a little shorter then him, and wore this cool black outfit. He couldn't seem to see the kids face, since he was turned the opposite direction. He got close enough so that he was a safe distance to talk._**

"**_You new on the island?" _**

**_The boy turned around to reveal the most amazing blue eye's. Riku seemed to recognize them._**

"**_Riku! It's been a long time." the boy responded._**

"**_How do you know my name?"_**

_**The boy looked puzzled.**_

"**_Riku? It's me…Sora…are you okay?"_**

"**_Well I don't know anyone by the name Sora and I'm fine thanks…"_**

**_Riku didn't want to talk to this Sora guy, he had no clue how this stranger knew his name, and why he had the sudden urge to hug the kid, or to cry and run, at the same time. 'Who is he?' he thought. He turned around and was about to head back up to the mainland when he felt a hand on his arm._**

"**_Wait, Riku…" _**

'**_Oh what does he want now?' Riku thought._**

"**_What?"_**

"**_You don't remember me at all do you?" Sora said with a tear in his eye._**

"**_I don't know you so why would I have to remember some one I've never seen?"_**

"**_Because…you made a promise to me….Even though you don't remember me in mind, you will always in heart."_**

"**_What?" Riku was now feeling overwhelmed with confusion and sadness. _**

**_He didn't get it, he was starting to cry._**

"**_What the…Why am I…crying?"_**

"**_Your heart remembers Riku…as do I."_**

"**_I don't get it!" He shouted._**

"**_Riku, remember this, I have, and will always.."_**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**Riku woke up with this pillow wet and this face wet too. _Stupid alarm...wait..._w_as I crying? _ He thought. _I don't get it, another dream….only this one isn't only seeing him. _Riku got up, and dressed. It was the summer time which ment, No school. Happy, he went down to eat breakfast. He lived alone in a small house on the south part of the island, a great view of the blue ocean and the sunset. _Another day, another dream…what does it all mean? _Riku was confused. He had never seen that guy before in his life, though he seemed so familiar and rather attractive. _Whoa I did not just think that! In not gay…I think. _Riku got up and turned on his Linkin Park CD then sprawled out on his queen sized bed. He spent the next 2 hours thinking of nothing but that boy. Trying to see if that, anywhere in his life, he had met this guy. Then it donned on him. _Why am I trying to remember a guy that was in my dreams? I must be really slow these days. _Laughing at himself, he clicked off the CD and put on his shoes. _I need a walk._ And that is what he did. Saying hello to everyone that he knew on the island, making his way to the ice cream parlour. **

"**One sea-salt ice cream bar please." he told the lady who was working at the parlour.**

"**One second please, I have to go to the back, I seem to have run out up here."**

**He waited for his ice cream then handed her the munny. He went on his way walking down the shoreline to his place. _It's a nice day today. _He thought looking at the ocean. He smiled and then focused on the things in front of him so he didn't trip. _Sora…_ He thought. Why? He did not know. The name seemed so familiar but not at the same time. It was bugging him. He took a seat on the boulder that had the right grove for one to sit comfy and unbothered by the hardness of the rock itself. He looked to the right and then, he saw him…standing there, with a smile on his lips. Riku unknowingly dropped his ice cream that was half eaten.**

"**_You're always a cluts Riku!" _Sora said.**

**It sounded so distant and like it was just the voice echoing in his mind.**

"**Sora?"**

**Riku blinked and he was gone. Sora was gone like the waves had taken him, or the wind had whisked him away. _What the?_ Riku thought. He tossed the stick. _what a waste…I only ate half of it._ He was going to get up but something made him stay. He watched the sun set and the moon come out bright and full. The stars shined along with it. Riku sat there and watched the stars twinkle and gleam like diamonds in the sky. He got up and walked over to the closest spot to the water without getting wet or hit by the waves. He looked at the moon and felt like some one he wanted to see was also doing the same. He turned around to see himself and the Sora guy sharing the rock. He wanted to go to where he saw this but he was frozen to the spot and could not move. Both were laughing and he saw Sora pull out a necklace that was half a moon.**

"**_You see this?" _Sora asked.**

"**_Yea, it's cool Sora, and I mean that." _He herd himself say, thought the voices sounded distant like before.**

"**_Well, I have the other half. It's like a necklace that reminds us of each other. Will you wear it always if I were to give you it?"_**

"**_Of course I would Sora, as long as it had to do with you, I'm okay with it."_**

**Sora gave the necklace to "him" as he did so he asked another question.**

"**_Riku, when ever we are apart, remember I am always with you, in your heart." _Sora placed his right hand over "Riku's" Heart.**

"**_I know, always." _**

**Sora smiled.**

"**_When ever I am away, or you, look up at the moon and you will feel like I am there with you, that's what's so amazing about these necklaces Riku."_**

"**_Sora, I promise you I will never forget you, never. Even if I were to lose memory of you, I promise that I will keep you in my heart."_**

"**_I promise you as well."_**

**And with that they vanished like the sand in the wind. Riku reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace that looked like the one he had just seen. A tear escaped his eyes and fell onto it. It shimmered and gleamed like a star in the sky. _Was that a memory my heart saved? Is there really this Sora person?_ Riku got up and made his way back up this slight hill to his house. He kicked of his shoes and got undressed. Slipping under the covers of his bed. _This has been a very weird day. _He thought. Soon enough, sleep took him once more.**

**_Riku was running down the beach towards a spiky haired boy. He had never seen him on the small island, and they never got newcomers. As he got closer he seen that the boy was just a little shorter then him, and wore this cool black outfit. He couldn't seem to see the kids face, since he was turned the opposite direction. He got close enough so that he was a safe distance to talk._**

"**_You new on the island?" _**

**_The boy turned around to reveal the most amazing blue eye's. Riku seemed to recognize them._**

"**_Riku! It's been a long time." the boy responded._**

"**_How do you know my name?"_**

_**The boy looked puzzled.**_

"**_Riku? It's me…Sora…are you okay?"_**

"**_Well I don't know anyone by the name Sora and I'm fine thanks…"_**

**_Riku didn't want to talk to this Sora guy, he had no clue how this stranger knew his name, and why he had the sudden urge to hug the kid, or to cry and run, at the same time. 'Who is he?' he thought. He turned around and was about to head back up to the mainland when he felt a hand on his arm._**

"**_Wait, Riku…" _**

'**_Oh what does he want now?' Riku thought._**

"**_What?"_**

"**_You don't remember me at all do you?" Sora said with a tear in his eye._**

"**_I don't know you so why would I have to remember some one I've never seen?"_**

"**_Because…you made a promise to me….Even though you don't remember me in mind, you will always in heart."_**

"**_What?" Riku was now feeling overwhelmed with confusion and sadness. _**

**_He didn't get it, he was starting to cry._**

"**_What the…Why am I…crying?"_**

"**_Your heart remembers Riku…as do I."_**

"**_I don't get it!" He shouted._**

"**_Riku, remember this, I have, and will always love you."_**

"**_For some reason, I love you too…"_**

"**_Well, can all I ask of you is to try? Try and remember me?"_**

"**_Sure."_**

**_A grin appeared on Sora's lips. At that moment Riku bent down and was just about to kiss Sora._**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"**Ugh! Stupid, STUPID alarm clock!" Riku yelled as he hit the button to shut the damned thing up. _That dream again… it keeps getting longer every time. _he jumped out of bed and looked around. _My place is a mess. I guess I'm cleaning today._ Riku put on some cloths and set off to work. _I guess I can try to full fill Sora's request…though it was a dream, I don't think that matters. _Clothing was scattered around the place, dishes lying around and the deck was a mess. (He didn't get that one) He picked up the books that were on the floor by his shelf, and folded the clean laundry in the basket. Looking around once more, he decided to clean the dirty clothing next. Putting all the cloths scattered around in a basket, he took them to the laundry machine, started it up, and waited an hour for it to finish. While he was waiting, he cleaned the dishes and put them in the cupboard, and the utensils in the drawer beside the sink. Soon after he finished those tasks, the laundry was done, and needed to hang them out to dry. Tired, he took a break, grabbing his book off the shelf, he started to read.**

"_**Riku, do you know were my book is? I cant find it…"**_

**Riku jumped up to once again see Sora, only he was looking in the bookshelf.**

"**Sora?"**

"_**Yea, well have you seen it Riku?"**_

"**What? Uhh…What book is it?"**

"_**Huh?"**_

**Riku blinked, bad move. As soon as he did, Sora was gone. _What the?_ He shook his head and began to read again. _What's going on? What's been going on lately? _He thought.After reading some more of his book, he put his book mark in, put the book back on the shelf, and went to see if the laundry was done. He checked, and it was. _That went fast. _He thought. Then he felt the breeze. _Well that must be why it went faster, I'm just glad it's not strong winds. _He started to fold the cloths, and out then away with the clean ones he folded before. (He forgot to put them away) Riku looked out the window to see that night had fallen. He was almost done when he saw Sora once again.**

"**_Cleaning all day? Was the house that much of a mess? You should have asked for my help silly!"_**

**And once again, he blinked and Sora was gone. He seemed to miss Sora a lot, and it pained him to even think of his name. _I miss him, though I don't know him…I think…_ He did a lot of thinking lately, and all of Sora. He went out onto his deck and sat in his chair, the moon once again was radiant and the stars following suit. Closing his eye's, he wonders if they ever spent time out on the deck. He opened them to see himself and Sora holding one another at the other side of the deck, transfixed on each other, but the stars as well.**

"**_I love you Sora."_**

"**_I love you to Riku, more and more each day."_**

"**_You better." _He seen himself smile then kiss Sora.**

**For what seemed like eternity, he seen himself holding Sora, love glistening in his eye's, and also in Sora's. A tear dropped once again, and he knew that if he were to blink, that the memory would leave. He tried his best, but soon he needed to wipe away the few tears and rub his eye's. Just as expected, the two before him had vanished. He sat there deep in thought, looking at the stars and the moon as if his life depended on it. He sighed. _I still don't get what's been going on lately…who is Sora? And why do I keep dreaming of him, and seeing him all over the place?_ To tired to continue sitting on the deck, he walked back in. Taking off his clothing, he slipped slowly under his sheets. He couldn't stop thinking, but soon fell asleep.**

**_Riku was running down the beach towards a spiky haired boy. He had never seen him on the small island, and they never got newcomers. As he got closer he seen that the boy was just a little shorter then him, and wore this cool black outfit. He couldn't seem to see the kids face, since he was turned the opposite direction. He got close enough so that he was a safe distance to talk._**

"**_You new on the island?" _**

**_The boy turned around to reveal the most amazing blue eye's. Riku seemed to recognize them._**

"**_Riku! It's been a long time." the boy responded._**

"**_How do you know my name?"_**

_**The boy looked puzzled.**_

"**_Riku? It's me…Sora…are you okay?"_**

"**_Well I don't know anyone by the name Sora and I'm fine thanks…"_**

**_Riku didn't want to talk to this Sora guy, he had no clue how this stranger knew his name, and why he had the sudden urge to hug the kid, or to cry and run, at the same time. 'Who is he?' he thought. He turned around and was about to head back up to the mainland when he felt a hand on his arm._**

"**_Wait, Riku…" _**

'**_Oh what does he want now?' Riku thought._**

"**_What?"_**

"**_You don't remember me at all do you?" Sora said with a tear in his eye._**

"**_I don't know you so why would I have to remember some one I've never seen?"_**

"**_Because…you made a promise to me….Even though you don't remember me in mind, you will always in heart."_**

"**_What?" Riku was now feeling overwhelmed with confusion and sadness. _**

**_He didn't get it, he was starting to cry._**

"**_What the…Why am I…crying?"_**

"**_Your heart remembers Riku…as do I."_**

"**_I don't get it!" He shouted._**

"**_Riku, remember this, I have, and will always love you."_**

"**_For some reason, I love you too…"_**

"**_Well, can all I ask of you is to try? Try and remember me?"_**

"**_Sure."_**

**_A grin appeared on Sora's lips. At that moment Riku bent down and kissed Sora. He felt Sora smile into the kiss. Riku's arms found there way around Sora. He felt Sora holding him also. It felt like something he was used to, yet it was new to him, all at the same time._**

"**_Riku…"_**

"**_Yes?"_**

"**_I have something to tell you, you might not remember me at all, but your heart holds all the times we had together, If your hearts desire is to remember me, only you can summon that from it. You will be able to remember me as you once did. I love you so much."_**

"**_And like I said before, I seem to love you so much as well."_**

"**_I have to go back Riku."_**

"**_Go back…?"_**

"**_To your heart."_**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"**Back to my heart?" Riku sighed. "Things get weirder each passing day." Instead of getting dressed, he lay in bed. All he could think of was Sora. He loved him so much, yet he was a stranger all at the same time. _"If your hearts desire is to remember me, only you can summon that from it."_ That played over and over in his mind. He sat up and seriously thought about the task at hand. _My heart seems to be telling me something with these dreams…My hearts true desire must be to remember. But it's up to me to summon it. _Still confused, he did what he had been doing a lot lately, He got lost deep in thought. _How am I suppose to summon it? And what it "it" ? this makes no sense. _Then, it hit him. Maybe he had to say truthfully what he wanted, maybe then he would get his memory back. Sitting up, he pondered about what to say, then he got it. He focused and then said with truth, The words of his heart.**

"**I want, no, need to remember Sora, not to be shown that I once knew, but to complete the promise to Sora and stay true to my heart and not let doubt fill it."**

**All of a sudden, it was if his life flashed past him. All the events went by like a fast forwarded movie. He sees how it all started, the time he confessed his love to Sora, Kingdom hearts, and then his life with Sora on the island.**

"**Half a year, that's all it took for darkness to cloud my memory." Riku sighed.**

**He was glad that he could remember all that was, and will be. **

"**At least I can keep a simple promise." He got up and walked over to the deck.**

"**When will you return home Sora?" He whispered.**

"**I did as soon as you found me in your dreams again."**

**Riku turned to see his friend, his lover, his heart. Sora stepped forward and smiled. Riku was first to grasp him and kiss him with love, passion, happiness and relief.**

"**I've missed you so much Sora, I'm so sorr-" He was cut off my a finger to his lips.**

"**It's alright, we are together, aren't we? That's all that matters, not what happened, but all that will happen."**

**They stood in each others embrace without a care in the world. They, fully knowing, that they were actually holding there worlds at the moment, and it couldn't be any better.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: WOOTNESS! I finished it! I got the idea, and then didn't stop typing forever! Lol, my left hand hurts, so I'm typing with my right hand for this. Heehee! Anyways, See that review button? CLICK IT! Put a review and see what happens! (I hear that if there are A LOT of people who leave a message, more stories like this will appear in due time!) Awesome eh? Lmao well I'm done typing, since my left hand hurts. **


End file.
